Teleport to Heaven
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [SEKAIHUN ll ONESHOT ll BL] - "Apa yang kau lihat?"/"Dua pria gay yang sedang berciuman."/"I'll go both ways."/"Kau tidak asing dengan nama wanita itu 'kan?"/"Kereta ini adalah perjalanan tak terbatas..."/At least JongIn just knows nothing about SeHun, and so does him.


**standard disclimer applied. another source adamprimehisagi.**

* * *

_Berkali-kali orang bilang jika kau sedang jatuh cinta, maka kau akan merasakan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutmu. _

_Atau jantung yang bekerja lebih dari biasanya. _

_Tapi, tidak dengan mereka._

_Mereka jatuh cinta bagai air yang mengalir secara sederhana._

**...**

Mungkin hari ini Oh SeHun tengah ditakdirkan melakukan sebuah hal yang bodoh.

Hujan telah mengguyur bumi Seoul tanpa henti sejak pagi tadi dan beberapa hari sebelumnya. Tapi pemuda tinggi nan kurus itu memilih bertahan menantang serbuan titik-titik air tanpa satu pun pelindung menutup tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut _long-sleeves_ warna putih bersih. Ia menunduk menatap telapak tangannya yang terbuka di depan dadanya, menahan air dan membiarkan _hidrogen dioksida_ itu meluncur melalui sela-sela jemarinya. Kaos putih yang dikenakannya telah basah dan mencetak jelas bentuk tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu betapa mengenaskannya hidupmu, tapi menantang hujan seperti ini akan membuatmu sakit, alih-alih keren."

SeHun menoleh cepat ke sisinya.

Ia begitu menikmati hujan sampai tidak menyadari sejak kapan hujan berhenti di wilayahnya, karena sosok baru yang kini tengah berdiri di sisinya dan menghalangi tetes hujan dengan payung lebarnya. Sosok baru itu mengenakan jaket hitam yang sewarna dengan _jeans _serta payung yang sekarang dibaginya dengan SeHun. Kulitnya agak gelap, tapi bentuk dan pancaran matanya yang sedikit sayu membuatnya terlihat manis dan _sexy_ dalam satu waktu.

SeHun masih terdiam seraya melempar lirikan pada pemuda di sampingnya yang muncul begitu saja. Mulut pemuda itu terbuka dan kalimat yang panjang meluncur dari bibir berbentuk indah miliknya. Walau suara hujan mengaburkan suara-suara yang ada, samar SeHun masih bisa mendengar ocehan pemuda itu.

"Kau ingin memesan tiket kereta atau terus-terusan meneruskan akting bodohmu dan berharap ada sutradara tertarik pada bakatmu bertahan di bawah hujan, eh?"

Sarkasme.

Sepertinya, pemuda itu tipe yang banyak bicara, dan SeHun memilih tak menjawab ocehan sarkastis pemuda di sisinya.

Ia masih terdiam. Hujan masih mengguyur bumi Seoul. Orang-orang yang berteduh di emper stasiun di depannya semakin banyak.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

SeHun tak menjawab tawaran pemuda berkostum serba hitam itu. Beruntung pemuda itu sepertinya bukan sosok yang mudah menyerah ketika diabaikan. Bahkan ia dengan sukarela mengikuti langkah SeHun yang mulai beranjak masuk ke dalam stasiun dan bergerak menuju loket penjualan tiket kereta di pojok kanan.

"Hei! Tunggu! Hei!"

Pemuda itu tertinggal di pintu stasiun ketika ia masih harus menutup payungnya dan sedikit berlari untuk mengejar SeHun yang telah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya.

SeHun terpaksa berhenti ketika pemuda itu masih juga berteriak-teriak memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat otot-otot wajah pemuda itu berkontradiksi membentuk seulas senyum. Ia bergerak mendekat dan menyampirkan jaket hitam yang telah terlepas dari tubuhnya entah sejak kapan, menutupi kepala bersurai _iridescent _basah milik SeHun.

"Setidaknya kau tidak akan kedinginan di kereta nanti," ucapnya singkat.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan melangkah menjauh, namun sejenak ia berhenti dan menoleh kembali ke arah SeHun, tersenyum. "Jangan lupa untuk mengembalikannya."

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

SeHun masih terdiam bahkan ucapan terima kasih pun tak meluncur dari bibirnya saat sosok itu menjauh dan keluar dari stasiun. Dari dalam stasiun SeHun melihat pemuda itu membuka payungnya dan kembali menembus hujan yang semakin menderas.

"Tiket untuk satu orang."

SeHun baru menyadari bahwa sejak pertemuan dengan pemuda itu, ia belum berbicara sepatah kata pun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, kupikir kau tidak akan mengembalikannya."

Langit hari ini lebih bersahabat. Hujan tidak turun dan membiarkan matahari memperlihatkan eksistensinya dengan angkuh di atas langit berawan Seoul.

Awalnya, Sehun ragu di mana ia akan mengembalikan jaket hitam milik pemuda aneh yang kemarin berbagi payung dengannya, dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke stasiun kereta. Siapa tahu dengan sedikit keberuntungan, ia akan menemukan pemuda aneh itu. Dan SeHun memang menemukan pemuda itu tengah duduk di peron stasiun dengan buku di tangannya.

Melihat SeHun, pemuda bersurai _magenta_ itu segera menutup bukunya dan berdiri untuk meraih jaket hitam yang disodorkan SeHun padanya. Pemuda itu segera memasukkan buku dan jaket ke dalam tas selempang yang tersandang di bahunya.

"Terima kasih."

"Eh?" Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap SeHun. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mendengar SeHun berbicara dan saat itu juga ia langsung suka dengan aksen 's' SeHun yang unik.

SeHun terdiam. Ia memilih sengaja membuang muka ke samping menghindari tatapan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum maklum. "Sama-sama."

Lalu keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Kenapa kau membolos?"

Kali ini SeHun yang terkejut, namun ia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Kenapa kau tahu?" tanya SeHun dengan nada lemah.

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Kurasa hanya siswa yang tengah memboloslah yang berada di stasiun pada pukul sepuluh pagi dengan seragamnya."

SeHun mengamati dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu benar. Walau seragam atasnya telah tertutup jaket, tapi celana panjang warna gelap dan tas yang berada di punggungnya tak mampu menyembunyikan semua itu.

"Kau ini! Padahal banyak anak lain yang ingin mendapat kesempatan untuk bisa bersekolah sepertimu. Oh ya, namaku JongIn. Kim JongIn." Pemuda bernama JongIn itu mengenalkan dirinya dengan menyebutkan namanya.

"Oh SeHun," jawab SeHun singkat.

"Lalu, kemana kau akan membolos hari ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Ikutlah denganku. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang keren." SeHun belum menjawab ketika tangan JongIn menariknya memasuki kereta yang pintunya nyaris tertutup.

"Tiketnya?" SeHun bertanya ketika akhirnya mereka duduk manis di dalam gerbong. SeHun di dekat jendela, sementara JongIn di sisinya.

"Aku sudah beli dua." JongIn menunjukkan dua tiket di tangannya dengan bangga. "Dua tiket untuk sebuah perjalanan tak terbatas."

**...**

Perjalanan tak terbatas mereka nyatanya berhenti di stasiun terakhir dan saat itu hari sudah sore. SeHun tetap menjadi anak yang penurut ketika JongIn lagi-lagi menarik tangannya untuk perjalanan selama sepuluh menit menuju ke arah pantai. Debur ombak sudah terdengar dengan warna laut yang membiaskan warna pelangi saat senja.

JongIn sudah bersiap untuk melepas sepatunya dan berlari ketika mendengar perut SeHun berbunyi nyaring. JongIn tertawa sementara SeHun menggumamkan kata yang terdengar seperti 'maaf'. Akhirnya keduanya memasuki sebuah restoran yang tidak jauh dari tepi pantai. Sebuah restoran dengan aroma gabungan dari sejuk laut bercampur _florist _dari bunga-bunga musim panas. Sejak pertama memasuki restoran kecil ini, Oh SeHun tahu bahwa ia akan menyukai tempat ini.

'Bagus sekali," pujian meluncur pelan dari bibirnya ketika matanya menyapu seluruh isi restoran dengan dekorasi yang unik itu. Di depannya JongIn sibuk mengamati buku menu dan memilih-milih menu.

"Kuharap kau tidak punya darah _food monster _dalam dirimu," ucap JongIn setelah selesai dengan pesanannya dan mendorong buku menu ke arah SeHun.

"Aku akan membayar makananku sendiri."

"Tidak-tidak. Jangan rusak kesempatanku untuk mentraktirmu, _okay_?"

SeHun mengalah. Ia kembali terpekur menatap daftar makanan di depannya, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memesan cokelat hangat dan _seafood_, berikut _cake_ yang sepertinya enak.

Lalu, keheningan kembali datang setelah pelayan yang membawa catatan pesanan mereka pergi. JongIn yang tidak biasa dengan keheningan memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru restoran. Bangunan yang berisi lima belas meja ini lengang. Selain meja di sisi jendela yang tengah didudukinya dengan SeHun, hanya tiga meja lain yang terisi. Dua meja di sisi kanan mereka duduk seorang pria yang tengah menghisap cerutu dengan buku yang terbuka di tangannya. Terlihat kamera bergantung di lehernya. Sepertinya pria itu adalah turis asing.

Di sisi kiri pria yang tengah menghisap cerutu duduk dua orang wanita yang sesekali berbisik dan terkikik. JongIn menatap tak mengerti dengan tingkah dua wanita itu. Namun ketika matanya mengikuti arah pandang dua wanita itu ia menjadi paham. JongIn merasakan wajahnya memerah perlahan. Ia segera menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap kakinya yang bergerak-gerak di bawah meja.

SeHun yang duduk di depannya mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sempat menangkap rona merah di wajah JongIn sebelum pemuda itu menunduk. Ia mencari direksi yang barusan ditinggalkan JongIn dan menemukan dua orang pria—benar-benar dua orang pria—yang tengah berciuman dengan liar. Dua pria itu duduk bersebelahan di meja dengan penerangan yang sedikit remang daripada meja tempat pengunjung lain, namun SeHun masih bisa melihat pertarungan lidah dua pria _gay_ itu.

"Ehm."

Deheman kecil JongIn menyadarkan SeHun di mana mereka berada sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Dua pria _gay_ yang sedang berciuman. Puas?"

Tawa kemenangan terdengar dari bibir JongIn. Sekarang wajah SeHun yang memerah.

Ia menatap JongIn yang kini mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahnya.

"Kupikir kau perlu tahu ini..." JongIn menurunkan _volume_ suaranya. "_I'll go both ways_."

Dahi SeHun lagi-lagi berkerut. Sementara JongIn menatapnya dengan raut khawatir. Namun sesaat kemudian SeHun mengulas senyum samar.

"Aku juga."

"Wow." Mata JongIn berkilat tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Aneh?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja kupikir kau masih SMA."

Alis SeHun terangkat tinggi. "Lalu?"

JongIn belum menjawab, ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan yang barusan mengantarkan makanan ke meja mereka.

"Aku tak percaya kau seorang biseksual. Pasti banyak gadis SMA yang menarik perhatianmu."

"Ya. Sayangnya begitu juga dengan pemudanya."

Lalu keduanya tertawa. Untuk pertama kalinya JongIn mendengar tawa pemuda itu.

**...**

"Ayahku semakin jarang pulang setelah kematian ibuku." SeHun bercerita ketika akhirnya mereka berada di pantai. Malam sudah benar-benar turun, dan mereka sepakat untuk tidak bermain air dan memilih duduk di pantai memandang laut di depan mereka saat malam. "Kupikir ia bahkan lupa jika masih punya anak."

JongIn terkekeh. Kisah klise dari pemuda yang sering bolos karena kurangnya perhatian orang tua sudah sering ia dengar.

"Kenapa tertawa?" SeHun menatap jengkel ke arah JongIn yang segera menunjukkan dua jarinya membentuk _victory_ _sign._

"Tidak. Kupikir kau bukan orang yang terbuka."

"Seharusnya memang begitu." SeHun menghela napas pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya, menolak memandang lautan di depan mereka. "Apalagi dengan orang aneh yang menyeretmu pergi begitu saja."

"Maaf..." tangan berkulit eksotis itu menyentuh surai _iridescent_ pemuda di sampingnya. "Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diriku."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat itu?"

"Kapan?"

"Saat kau menemukanku di depan stasiun?"

"Rumah sakit," jawab JongIn singkat. Matanya menatap langit gelap di atas mereka. Awan menutup eksistensi beberapa bintang yang memberanikan muncul.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti pemuda yang penyakitan." SeHun menelusur sosok di sisinya.

"Hahaha benarkah?" JongIn membalas tatapan SeHun.

Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, tangan pucat SeHun sudah berada di sisi wajah JongIn. Membuat wajah pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu terkunci pada posisi menghadapnya. SeHun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mata JongIn mengerjap, menyadarkan SeHun.

"Maaf." SeHun menarik tangannya menjauh.

JongIn terkekeh. Ia mengabaikan SeHun yang kini memalingkan wajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna.

"Dasar anak kecil."

"A-aku tidak—Argh! Diamlah, Kim JongIn!"

Dan tawa JongIn semakin keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertemuan mereka pada hari-hari berikutnya seolah sudah menjadi rutinitas. Mereka akan bertemu di salah satu bangku di sudut peron dengan peraturan tak tertulis bahwa siapa yang datang lebih dulu harus membeli dua tiket tujuan ke stasiun terakhir. Tapi, melihat SeHun yang masih seorang pelajar, JongIn mengatakan bahwa mereka harus bertemu sesudah SeHun pulang sekolah. Dan kenyataannya SeHun setuju saja dengan hal itu. Namun, kali ini ada sesuatu yang lain.

"Kau terlambat!" SeHun sengaja bersikap kekanakan dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap pemuda yang kini berdiri di depannya—berusaha mengatur napasnya—merengut.

"Maaf." JongIn menumpukan tangannya pada lututnya. Lari menuju stasiun ternyata sangat melelahkan.

"Kaupikir ini sudah jam berapa?"

JongIn mendongak menatap ekpresi dingin Oh SeHun. "Aku tahu kali ini aku sangat terlambat."

"Sekarang sudah pukul enam, JongIn-_sshi_." SeHun melepas tangannya dan menunjukkan dua tiket yang sudah dibelinya. "Aku sudah menunggumu selama lima jam."

JongIn menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menghubungi ponselku?"

"Maaf? Lihat ponselmu, Kim JongIn. Katakan padaku ada berapa panggilan masuk dari seseorang bernama Oh SeHun"

Tergesa JongIn mengaduk tas selempang kumuhnya, dan menarik benda tipis itu keluar. Ia tertawa kaku ketika menemukan tiga puluh _missed call_ dari nomor yang sama berikut dua puluh sms.

"Maaf, aku lupa kalau ponselku masih _silent mode_."

"Jangan-jangan kau juga lupa kalau kita ada janji?" sindir SeHun sarkastis.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak lupa. Oke, aku kan sudah bilang maaf, SeHunie."

"Panggil aku 'SeHun-sshi'."

JongIn menghela napas. Kenapa saat seperti ini pun, SeHun masih sempat bercanda.

"Oke, SeHun-_sshi_. Saya minta maaf. Dan tolong katakan apa yang harus saya lakukan agar SeHun-_sshi_ mau memaafkan saya?" ucap JongIn dengan penekanan pada suffiks 'sshi'.

"Traktir aku _bubble tea_."

Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan JongIn yang terpaksa harus berlari lagi untuk menjajari langkahnya.

"Hanya itu? Tch, ternyata semudah itu."

"Kau ingin yang lain? Dirikan untukku kedai _bubble tea_."

"Hei bukan seperti itu."

"Baiklah. Bolehkah malam ini aku menginap di rumahmu?"

JongIn berhenti mendadak.

"Kenapa?" SeHun yang menyadari pemuda itu tak lagi di sisinya ikut berhenti dan menoleh menatap JongIn di belakangnya. "Aku hanya malas pulang malam ini."

"Baiklah!" JongIn tersenyum cerah. Pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya dan merangkul bahu SeHun. "Aku yakin ibuku akan senang menerimamu di rumah."

**...**

Kim YeRim adalah wanita yang ceria dan sangat baik hati, ia juga masih cantik meski sudah memiliki putra seusia JongIn, kulitnya yang secoklat JongIn justru membuatnya semakin manis. Bibi Kim begitulah SeHun memanggilnya, walau baru pertama bertemu tapi wanita yang sudah tidak bersuami itu menyambut SeHun dengan sangat baik.

"Waktu JongIn terburu-buru sepulang dari rumah sakit untuk menemui temannya, aku tidak begitu percaya." Bibi Kim membuka percakapan saat mereka bertiga tengah mengelilingi meja makan yang sederhana di rumah JongIn. "Kau tahu, SeHuna? Kau adalah teman pertama JongIn, setidaknya yang pernah dibawanya ke rumah. Kupikir JongIn tidak pernah punya teman."

"Aku punya," tolak JongIn cepat.

"Oya? Siapa? Kevin?" Bibi Kim menatap JongIn yang kini tengah menunduk seraya menusuk-nusukan garpunya pada _kimchi_ yang tak berdosa di depannya.

"Setidaknya Kevin teman yang baik untukku."

"Yah, teman yang baik. Jika saja Kevin bukan seekor anjing." Bibi Kim menatap SeHun yang daritadi terdiam mendengarkan percakapan ibu-anak itu. "Kevin adalah nama seekor anjing _terrier_ milik salah satu petugas rumah sakit."

"Apa Bibi bekerja di rumah sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku bekerja di butik. JongIn yang harus selalu ke rumah sakit. Hei! Apakah JongIn tidak memberitahumu—!"

"Ibu, sudahlah!" potong JongIn tiba-tiba. SeHun menatap keduanya bergantian. Tapi, baik JongIn maupun Bibi Kim seolah tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Ada apa?"

Bibi Kim tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Makanlah yang banyak." Tangannya bergerak lincah menambahkan _kimchi_ ke mangkuk SeHun.

SeHun terdiam. Tapi, ia menurut untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"SeHuna, aku minta maaf soal ini, tapi kami tidak membangun kamar tamu jadi kau nanti terpaksa harus tidur bersama JongIn."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Beres kalo begitu." Bibi Kim menepukkan tangannya dan pandangannya beralih menatap JongIn. "Kau harus belajar bagaimana caranya berteman, Kim JongIn. _Setidaknya belajar bahwa persahabatan tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa._"

**...**

"Tidak bisa dipercaya." SeHun bersedekap seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh titik di dalam kamar JongIn yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Kenapa?" JongIn yang tengah berdiri dan bersandar pada kursi di depan meja belajarnya menaikkan alisnya.

"Kamarmu cukup rapi."

"Tentu saja."

"Siapa yang merapikannya. Kau?"

"Bukan. Ibuku," jawab JongIn cuek seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan _bed cover_ warna khaki menutupinya.

"Sudah kuduga." SeHun menatap tingkah pemuda itu dan tersenyum geli. "Hei, kau tidak punya baju ganti untukku?"

"Kau ingin mandi?" JongIn bangkit dari tidurannya.

SeHun mengangguk.

"Sebentar." Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu berjalan menuju lemari kecil di sudut kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

"Maksudmu?" JongIn bertanya tanpa menatap SeHun. Ia masih sibuk mencari kaos yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuh SeHun. Syukurlah tinggi mereka tidak terlalu berbeda.

"Kegiatanmu." SeHun bergerak mendekat dan berdiri di belakang pemuda itu. "Kau bukan pengangguran, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan atau yah kalau menari di _cafe_ bisa membuatku menghilangkan predikat pengangguran itu sih."

"Menari?"

"Aku sangat suka menari, Oh SeHun. Aku menari di _cafe_ saat malam."

"Jangan-jangan setelah pertemuan kita di pantai kau tidak pulang dan langsung menari di _cafe_?"

"Kau benar." JongIn berbalik. Ia menyerahkan pakaian berupa kaos berwarna biru dan celana tiga perempat. "Mandilah. Dan jangan lama-lama karena tidak ada air hangat di sini."

SeHun mengangguk singkat dan menghilang di balik pintu _bathroom_ di kamar JongIn.

...

"Air di kamar mandimu dngin sekali," ucap SeHun yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Beberapa tetes air jatuh dari rambut basahnya. JongIn tengah duduk di depan meja belajarnya, _laptop silver_ miliknya menyala. "Aku lupa meminta handuk."

"Maaf." JongIn buru-buru bergerak untuk mengambil handuk yang berada di sisi lain kamarnya. "Kau seharusnya memintaku mengantarkannya tadi."

Bagai _deja vu_, JongIn menyampirkan handuk ke kepala SeHun sama seperti saat mereka bertemu di stasiun. Keduanya terdiam. Tangan SeHun bergerak, mengusap wajah JongIn yang terdiam di depannya.

"Maaf..."

"Diam, Oh SeHun."

Iris Oh SeHun membola ketika JongIn mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuhkan bibir mereka. Untuk sesaat JongIn memimpin, namun SeHun bereaksi dengan cepat. Tangannya bergerak menahan tengkuk JongIn memaksa pemuda itu memiringkan wajahnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. JongIn merasakan bahwa tetes-tetes air dari rambut basah SeHun jatuh menetesi kulit wajahnya. Ia tak peduli.

SeHun melakukannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Namun pergerakan lidah JongIn begitu dalam dan menuntut. Keduanya terlalu dekat. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar degup jantung JongIn dan jantungnya sendiri yang menggema di ruangan sunyi yang mereka tempati berdua.

Dengan gerakan cepat, SeHun mendorong tubuh JongIn, sehingga keduanya terjatuh di atas _bed_ di belakang mereka. Ciuman itu berlanjut dengan tangan keduanya yang kini bergerak untuk melucuti baju masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, apa aku terlalu kasar?" SeHun bertanya setelah keduanya selesai bermain.

"Kau baru pertama ya?"

SeHun terdiam.

"Kau baru pertama tapi langsung menjadi _top_." JongIn yang tengah berbaring di sisinya tersenyum dan memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menatap pemuda itu. "Tidak."

"Kita bisa bergantian kalau kau mau."

"Tawaranmu terdengar menarik." JongIn bergerak dan menyusupkan kepalanya ke dada SeHun, memeluk pemuda itu seperti guling. "Tapi, tidak. Aku lebih suka jika kau di atasku. Itu membuatku lebih hangat."

Tangan SeHun bergerak mengelus punggung JongIn. "Kau tidak keberatan untuk ronde ke dua?"

JongIn mendongakkan kepalanya menyeringai menatap pemuda di atasnya.

"A-aku akan lebih lembut."

JongIn menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku suka permainanmu yang sedikit kasar." Dan bibirnya jatuh menangkap bibir SeHun untuk memulai permainan yang kedua kalinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku mencintaimu," ucap JongIn yang berhenti sebentar dari ciuman panas mereka. "Jawablah."

"Kenapa? Kau tahu jawabannya."

"_Sex_ akan lebih menyenangkan jika bersama orang yang dicintai. Percayalah seliar apapun itu, aku akan menyukainya, tubuhku akan menyukainya. Jadi..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim JongIn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hubungan mereka berjalan dengan baik setelahnya. Mereka masih sering bermain di pantai, atau SeHun yang mengikuti JongIn menari di cafe. Beberapa kali setelahnya, SeHun juga menginap di rumah JongIn. Sebuah perkembangan yang baik, terutama untuk SeHun yang kini nyaris tak pernah absen ke sekolah. Kepala Sekolah bahkan menarik niatnya untuk memanggil ayah SeHun karena seringnya dulu pemuda itu membolos.

Namun, JongIn tak pernah mengatakan apa yang ia lakukan saat SeHun sedang bersekolah. Pemuda itu mendadak tuli begitu SeHun ingin bertanya soal kehidupannya, atau JongIn akan marah-marah. Terlebih JongIn adalah tipe _short temper_, karena itulah SeHun memilih diam dan tak menanyakan apa-apa.

Selama ini semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Mengalir bagai air yang telah mempertemukan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SeHun-_ah_!"

SeHun yang tengah meletakkan buku di lokernya menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Permata cokelatnya menemukan sosok pemuda cantik Byun BaekHyun, sepupu jauhnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Tadi kudengar ayahmu menelepon ibuku agar ke rumahmu nanti sore."

"Untuk apa?"

"Eh? Kau belum tahu soal ini?" BaekHyun mengusap dagunya seolah berpikir. "Mungkin ayahmu ingin membuatnya sebagai kejutan."

"Kejutan?"

"Ya, kalau begitu lebih baik aku tidak memberitahukannya padamu."

"Katakan padaku, _Hyung_." SeHun menatap sepupu sekaligus kakak kelasnya itu tajam. BaekHyun seolah ragu, tapi pada akhirnya kalimat itu keluar juga.

"Aku mencuri dengar pembicaraan ibu tadi pagi, dan kudengar ayahmu ingin mengenalkan seseorang—"

Pendengaran SeHun mengabur. Mendadak ia merasa ada yang salah dengan organ auditorinya.

"—ayahmu ingin menikah lagi, SeHun-_ah_."

'BRAK!'

Tubuh mungil BaekHyun terlonjak ketika pemuda di depannya menutup pintu loker dengan kasar.

"SeHun-_ah_, k-kau baik-baik saja?" tanya BaekHyun takut-takut.

SeHun tak menjawab. Pemuda itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan BaekHyun yang terdiam menatap kepergiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya JongIn setelah turun dari panggung dan mendekati SeHun yang berada di meja sudut kanan _cafe_. Tangan kanannya mencomot _waffle_ yang ada di meja SeHun. Malam ini, SeHun mengikuti JongIn ke _cafe_ dan melihat penampilan pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Melihat penampilan JongIn yang begitu indah, SeHun merasa bahwa kekasihnya itu begitu berbakat. Tubuhnya bergerak indah, lentur, namun bertenaga. Dengan penerangan yang remang di _cafe_, tubuh pemuda itu meliuk bagai sebuah siluet yang indah. SeHun yang berada di tahun pertamanya di _club dance_ pun merasa belum apa-apa dibanding kemampuan JongIn.

Tubuh JongIn seakan diciptakan sebagai mesin untuk menari.

"Biasa saja," ucap SeHun pendek.

"Hah?" Alis JongIn terangkat sempurna. "Kau itu pelit pujian."

SeHun memeletkan lidahnya. "Itu kenyataan."

Jitakan JongIn jatuhkan di kepala SeHun membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu meringis.

"Uhm... halo." Mendadak seseorang mengeinterupsi mereka.

"Ah, aku melupakan seseorang." JongIn tertawa dan meraih bahu sosok yang berdiri di sisinya mendekat. Sosok itu adalah pria tinggi dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang barusan mengiringi tarian JongIn dengan _rap_-nya. Manik _hazelnut_ milik SeHun menemukan manik hitam pemuda bermata panda itu. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama. Saling menilai.

"SeHun, ini Huang ZiTao. Tao, ini Oh SeHun. Hentikan tatapan mesum kalian dan ayo berjabat tangan seperti anak baik yang bermoral." JongIn bergerak menyatukan dua tangan pemuda itu dan mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari keduanya. SeHun menarik tangannya cepat dari tangan dingin ZiTao. Uh, apakah pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari kulkas? Tangannya dingin sekali.

"Apa kau juga suka menari?" tanya Tao sesaat kemudian setelah mereka berada dalam kecanggungan yang aneh.

"Kurasa Sehun lebih suka berakting, Tao. Seperti berakting adegan di bawah hujan misalnya. Bukankah begitu, _Drama King_?" jawab JongIn cepat.

"Siapa yang kau sebut _Drama King_, Bodoh!" SeHun memicingkan matanya, kaki kirinya bergerak menginjak kaki JongIn yang tertutup keds.

"Aww itu kekerasan, Bocah."

Tao tersenyum melihat JongIn yang meringis kesakitan sementara SeHun hanya tersenyum di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku ikut ekskul menari di sekolahku," ucap SeHun seraya mengaduk sodanya.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang soal itu padaku, Oh SeHun," protes JongIn.

"Untuk apa?" SeHun menatap JongIn tak mengerti.

"Aku bisa mengajakmu berduet."

"Kita bisa berduet bertiga," usul Tao pelan. Ketiganya bertatapan, ide Tao terdengar bagus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kami dekat setelah Kris beberapa kali menyuruh Tao pergi bersamaku."

"Kris?"

"Kekasih Tao."

"Oh."

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak hanya saja kupikir seperti ibumu bilang kau tidak punya teman."

"Hei! Ayolah, Oh SeHun. Kenapa kau percaya begitu saja apa yang ibuku katakan? Kaupikir orang akan bisa hidup sendirian tanpa teman?" Tangan JongIn terulur untuk menjitak sosok berambut warni-warni di sisinya. Sayangnya SeHun dengan lincah menghindar, membuat JongIn hanya menyentuh angin.

"Ini sudah malam. Kau benar-benar ingin pulang?" tanya JongIn setelah mereka cukup lama berjalan dalam diam. Jalanan sekitar mereka sudah sangat senyap. Hal itu wajar mengingat jarum jam sudah nyaris berada dia angka dua belas tengah malam.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan ibumu," ucap SeHun pelan.

"Tidak, Oh SeHun. Kau bisa menginap di rumahku lagi, daripada kita berjalan sejauh ini tadi," ucap JongIn memelas. Jujur saja, _cafe_ tempatnya menari malam ini jauh dari halte tempat bus tujuan SeHun berada dan ia sudah cukup lelah. Tapi, demi SeHun ia rela mengantar anak itu pulang.

Mereka sudah berjalan melewati beberapa blok, karena Oh Sehun dengan _aegyo_ andalannya meminta JongIn untuk mengantarkannya dengan berjalan kaki alih-alih naik taksi untuk ke halte.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih ketika akhirnya mereka menemukan halte terdekat. Halte itu sepi. Mereka duduk di bangku halte menunggu bus malam lewat.

"Dingin?" SeHun bertanya ketika melihat JongIn berkali-kali menggosokkan telapak tangannya.

JongIn mengangguk.

"Maaf..." perlahan SeHun menarik bahu itu mendekat, menjatuhkannya dalam pelukannya.

JongIn mengangkat wajahnya yang merona, menatap SeHun yang menyadari tatapannya. Keduanya bertatapan sebelum akhirnya jarak terpangkas saat dua wajah itu mendekat. Kedua bibir itu saling melumat dan mendominasi. Terkadang sulit menentukan siapa yang sebenarnya pantas menjadi _bottom_ atau _top_, karena keduanya adalah tipe pendominasi. SeHun yang pendiam namun bisa bermain sedikit kasar, atau JongIn yang terlihat _badass_ dan _sexy_ dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tanya JongIn setelah ciuman panjang itu terlepas. Ia mengusap _saliva_ di sudut bibirnya dan menatap SeHun yang kini memilih memandang keds putih yang membungkus kakinya. Tadi, SeHun memaksanya untuk bertemu. Ia ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepada JongIn.

SeHun mengangkat wajahnya, kali ini ia memberi atensi pada jalanan lengang di depannya.

"Tadi siang ayahku membawa seorang wanita pulang. Sepertinya mereka berencana menikah akhir bulan ini."

"Wah, kau akan punya ibu tiri."

"Ya, begitulah," jawab SeHun seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyukai wanita itu."

"Entahlah..."

"Kenapa?" tanya JongIn ingin tahu.

SeHun belum menjawab. Pemuda itu bangkit ketika sebuah bus akhirnya berhenti di depan mereka.

"Aku harus pulang." Ia melangkah. "Terima kasih telah mengantarku."

"Hei! Tunggu!" JongIn meraih lengan pucat pemuda di depannya. "Kita bertemu di stasiun besok, kita ke pantai. Kau harus menceritakan ini padaku."

SeHun berbalik. "Aku mengerti." Tangannya mengacak surai _magenta_ JongIn, ia tersenyum. "Sampai besok."

SeHun melanjutkan langkah. Namun pemuda itu berhenti di depan pintu bus.

"JongIn..."

JongIn mendekat. Ia menatap punggung SeHun yang berdiri dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Wanita yang dibawa ayahku itu bermarga Kim."

"Marga Kim sangat populer di Korea," protes JongIn kesal.

SeHun tersenyum lagi, tanpa terlihat oleh JongIn.

"Kim YeRim. Wanita itu bernama Kim YeRim."

"Eh?" Kali ini JongIn terdiam.

"Kau tidak asing dengan nama itu, 'kan?"

"..."

"Ya, wanita yang dibawa ke rumah dan ingin dinikahi oleh ayahku adalah ibumu."

Pintu bus menutup pelan di depan wajah JongIn. Bus bergerak, membawa Oh SeHun menjauh seiring bus mulai membawanya pergi.

Malam semakin kelam.

Bintang tak juga menunjukkan eksistensinya. Bahkan hingga bus menghilang, JongIn masih berdiri di tempat itu.

"_Kim YeRim. Wanita itu bernama Kim YeRim."_

"_...wanita yang dibawa ke rumah dan ingin dinikahi oleh ayahku adalah ibumu."_

Selama ini, mereka berhubungan, saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Hati mereka saling terbuka untuk cinta tapi pada saat yang bersamaan menutup untuk rahasia.

Pemuda itu tercenung.

Kim Jongin merasa bahwa Oh SeHun tak akan kembali keesokan harinya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Selesai...**_

* * *

**Crane's Corner:**

_Part_ di mana JongIn dan Tao berduet di _cafe_, itu seperti _part_ duet KaiLayKrisYeol di _Happy Camp_. Lalu, kenapa aku menulis SeKaiHun (bukannya HunKai atau KaiHun), karena bagiku _couple_ ini unik, dalam artian siapa pun bisa jadi _top/bottom._ xD

Anw, terima kasih telah membaca. _Mind to gimme feedback?_ ^^

* * *

**© annasehuna, 2013**


End file.
